My Berserker is myself
by miauzhang
Summary: Illyasviel von Einzbern, Master of the 5th Grail War, summon a Servant without catalyst. She got the most compatible Servant for her; Magical Girl Illyasviel, from Prisma Illya universe. What will happen in the Holy Grail War now that there are two Illya in it?
1. chapter 1

A silver haired figure ran through snowy forest.

Her short legs and small feet didn't help her much. She had a ragged breath from pushing her body beyond limit. Still, she kept running.

From behind, the voice of feral beasts was heard. They were wolves, and they were hunting.

The one running was a magus named Illyasviel von Einzbern. This was her trial. She must go to a certain spot in the middle of the forest. In that location, a magic circle and catalyst had been prepared.

She must go there and use the catalyst to summon Herakles, the greatest Greek hero. This was a trial set by her grandfather, to determine whether she was worthy to become a Master.

Her small feet stepped on the snow covered ground. She had been unlucky and met a pack of wolves in the way. They were hungry and Illya would be caught soon.

Illya calculated the distance to the destination and her stamina. She concluded that the wolves would caught her before she could reach her destination. Counting the wolves, she thought about her chance if she stop and fight back.

Not good. She would be overwhelmed by numbers.

There was no other choice. She must summon a Servant immediately. Too bad about Herakles, but it was better than getting killed here.

She used magic attack to cut two trees, making the trunks block the path. It would delay the wolves for a minute. She cut several more for good measures.

She arrived at a small clearing and immediately got to work. There was no time to waste so she hastily cut her wrist, spraying red blood to the ground. Using magic, she drew a magical circle for summoning a Servant.

"Done!" Ignoring the dizziness from blood loss and stopping the blood from her wrist, she chanted the incantation.

And she didn't forget to insert the line to summon a specific class, Berserker. That's what her family wanted.

The howling of the wolves was heard again. They were close.

Illya looked at her makeshift magical circle. She wished that she will get a strong Servant. Strong enough to win Holy Grail War. Strong enough to defeat all the other Servants. Strong... strong... strong enough to kill Emiya Shirou, her brother, the reason why her papa abandoned her.

The summoning circle glowed. However, the wolves had caught up, and they made a circle around the clearing, surrounding Illya.

Without a catalyst, the Servant summoned would be the one with highest compatibility. It meant things such as having similar personality or similar worldview. Illya hoped that she will be lucky and got a good Servant.

She chanted the last line without any mistake, right on time. The wolves were already preparing to pounce her.

BOOM

The summoning circle shone brightly and there was a big sound, and then there was a lot of smoke.

The wolves were surprised and jumped back. Illya didn't waste time and she rushed to the center of the summoning circle. She hadn't seen her Servant's appearance, but right now it was the safest place to be.

"Servant! Save me!" Illya shouted to the figure behind the thick smokes.

Unexpectedly, a reply was heard. "Yes Mam! Right away!" It was a young woman voice, and it somehow sounds familiar to Illya.

Illya was puzzled. Wasn't it a Berserker class? Then supposedly she couldn't be able to speak. But maybe the summoning was a fluke and she got another class?

"Haaa!" The Servant shouted, and multiple prana shots bombarded the wolves. In no time, the wolves were either dead or ran away.

Finally, the smoke also cleared up and Illya could see her new Servant's appearance.

"Eh?" Illya involuntary said after seeing the Servant.

It was natural. After all, the Servant's appearance was a mirror image to her own. She had the same face, same long silver hair, and red eyes. They even had the same height.

The only differences between them was their clothes and that the Servant was holding a pink stick with golden star at its head. The Servant's outfit was a bright colored pink with frills and cute design, and also, miniskirt.

"Nice to meet you, Master. Or should I say my other self?" The Servant cheerfully greeted Illya. "I am Servant Berserker, Illyasviel von Einzbern. I have come in response of your call. Hope we get along!"

=00=

this is a story I want to write, but I have no clear direction of where it will go.

I will put it up and see reader's reaction before deciding whether I will continue it or not.


	2. parameter list

Illya was flabbergasted. She stared at Servant Berserker who had the same face as her. Not only that, she introduced herself with the same name as her.

There were two possibilities about this situation. Either Illya had summoned herself, or that the Servant played a trick. There was a simple way to determine the truth.

Any competent Master would be able to discern a Servant's parameter by sight. By this method, a Master could gauge a Servant capabilities in general. Unless the Master was incompetent magus or the Servant had something that could hide its parameters.

However, only the Servant's own Master could see things beyond the general parameter. Master could see his own Servant's skill and Noble Phantasm.

Illya would see her Servant's skill and examine whether she had a skill to shapeshift or other skills to trick her. She stared at Berserker and focused her Sight.

0=

 **Class:** Berserker

 **STR:** E

 **AGI:** D

 **CONS:** C

 **MGI:** B

 **LCK:** A

 **=0=**

 **Class Skill**

 **Mad Enhancement E-**

Able to retain most of her rational thought. But will lost sanity when she saw cute maid.

Because her personality was a fusion of two different personality, she may exhibit two different attitudes and values from time to time.

She might go berserk after fighting more than ten minutes, and involuntarily use her Noble Phantasm to transform into Chloe von Einzbern.

 **Item Creation D-**

Able to create a blank class card.

Class card can be filled with a soul of Servant and then it can manifest a portion of that Servant power.

The soul of Servant can be captured in the moment of death of said Servant and put into the card.

Able to create Suspicious Medicine.

 **Territory Creation E-**

She can enchant bathroom, bathhouse, or open hot spring, or any kind of bath as her temple. Grants increase in healing speed, stamina recovery, prana recovery, and eliminate fatigue while bathing

 **Independent Action C**

It is possible for a Servant to stay in the world for one day without a Master. She can also get prana by other means...

 **Magic Resistance B**

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_ , it is difficult for her to be affected

 **=0=**

 **Personal Skill**

 **Triple Summon A**

It is a super rare Personal Skill possessed only by a extraordinary Servants, it permits a Servant to simultaneously possess Class Skills from three distinct classes. She possess skills from Berserker, Archer, and Caster class.

 **Wishcraft B**

Even if she doesn't have the magical knowledge, as long as she got necessary magical energy, she can re-create miracles by skipping he thaumaturgical process altogether. With this ability, she can do short range teleport and Install class card.

 **Power of Friendship B**

A variation of Charisma, this skill is specifically owned by magical girls. It raises the chance of gathering allies and recruiting former enemies.

 **Child of Nature B**

A Skill that represents one as a children born in the Reverse Side of the World that will eventually become the same. Even if they are not naturally occurring life, but living things created by human hands, sometimes even they can receive great blessings from the World.

Increase Luck. Random chance of evading mortal blow.

 **Kissing Demon B**

She can replenish her own prana by kissing a human and suck their energy.

 **Kaleidostick Ruby A**

A sentient Mystic Code in the shape of a wand. It can transform its user into Magical Girl. Grant unlimited prana supply to its wielder by drawing prana from parallel world.

Notable skill: Able to Include class card.

It is formed through Illyasviel's legend, so she can make it appear or disappear at will.

The wand is capable of independent action and like to do prank on Illyasviel

 **Kaleidostick Sapphire A**

A sentient Mystic Code in the shape of a wand. It can transform its user into Magical Girl. Grant unlimited prana supply to its wielder by drawing prana from parallel world.

Notable skill: Able to Include class card.

It is formed through Illyasviel's legend, so she can make it appear or disappear at will.

 **Suspicious Medicine A**

It is a medicine that can cure wounds or illness. It has a side effect though...

 **=0=**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **1\. Zwei Form EX**

 **Type:** Magecraft

Five minutes transformation to Zwei Form, using the fusion of Kaleidostick Ruby and Sapphire. A life-threatening technique that instantaneously acquires power by misconstructing the muscular system, nervous system, circulatory system and lymphatic system as pseudo magic circuits.

Both Kaleidostick are required to activate this Noble Phantasm.

This form will be very taxing for Master prana supply.

In this form, a special attack, **Quintett Feuer,** is available.

She will be in an exhausted state for 12 hours after this transformation ends. In exhausted state she cannot use any Noble Phantasm.

 **2\. Quintett Feuer : Multi-instrumental Saturation Bombardment A**

 **Type:** Anti-Unit

A buster attack, shooting tremendous amount of magical energy that she claimed can destroy the planet.

 **3\. Chloe von Einzbern A**

 **Type:** Conceptual

Raise **Mad Enhancement** to **B**

Gained Skill: **Clairvoyance D**

Gained Skill: **Projection Magic B**

Gained Skill: **Eye of the Mind (False) B**

Lost Skill : **Kaleidostick Ruby, Zwei Form, Power of Friendship, Suspicious Medicine, Territory Creation, Item Creation, and Kissing Demon.**

Raise **Strength** to **D** and **Agility** to **B**.

Transform into the berserk form of Chloe von Einzbern. She will have the skills of Heroic Spirit EMIYA in Archer Class. But in this state she will have no rational thought and only acts on survival instinct.

Will be very taxing on Master prana supply proportional to the Noble Phantasm traced in battle.

This state will only last for maximum ten minutes, or until all threats neutralized, or stopped by Command Spell.

She will be in an exhausted state for 12 hours after this transformation ends. In exhausted state she cannot use any Noble Phantasm.

 **=000=**

What? What?

WHAT?

Berserker's general parameter was normal, and it could even be called rather weak. It was a build more suitable for Caster Class.

But the weak stat build was offset by her skills. Illya had never heard of a Servant with this number of skills before.

It was too many.

' _It was that skill, Triple Summon._ ' Illya realized. That skill granted Berserker the skill of three different classes together.

Reading about the other skills made Illya realized that her initial assessment was still lacking. Her Servant was very versatile and she might be able to acquire other Servant's power. It meant that she could switch between several skillset according to the situation, if she already gathered necessary conditions.

Some of the skills looked great, but there were also several that was downright weird or useless. What is the use of Territory Creation if it can only do that?

And then the Noble Phantasms. She had two, no, three powerful Noble Phantasm, even if they come with expensive price.

However, the skill that she was looking for was not found. Instead, with Wishcraft listed as personal skill, it corroborated her claim as Illyasviel von Einzbern.

But how could it happen? And what did she do in her life to gain those various skills?

"Like what you see?" Berserker posed in response of Illya's stare. She adopted naughty pose, sexy pose, cute pose, innocent pose, fashion model pose, and cycling through them. No need to say, Illya's concentration was broken.

"You! Stay still! I am thinking!" Illya shouted to Berserker.

"Awww, what's the matter, my skills are too many? Or my body is too sexy?" Berserker teasingly lifted the edge of her skirt, dangerously almost showing her panties.

Illya was now convinced. There was no way this Servant was her alternate version of her. Their personality was too different.

Illya used her Command Spell. Red lines flashed across her body. "Berserker, answer me truthfully! What is your true name!"

Berserker flinched and her mouth involuntary moved, answering the question without her consent. "My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, although a facet of myself was more known as Chloe von Einzbern. But as she and I were ultimately one person, we are Illyasviel."

Illya was at a loss after hearing the answer. It turned out that her Servant was really herself? No, the same name and appearance could have another explanation. For example, she could be a descendant named after an ancestor.

"What is your parents' name?" Illya asked again.

Berserker was annoyed but she was compelled to answer. "My papa was named Emiya Kiritsugu. My mama was Irisviel von Einzbern."

Illya's eyes widened. _'She is really me?_ '

"Now that you have asked your question, it is now my turn." Berserker twirled her mystic code and rested it on her shoulder. "Where are we? And did you summon me for the Fuyuki Holy Grail War?

"And what iteration is this Holy Grail War? Is it the fifth one? Or maybe the fourth?" Berserker continued her question without waiting for Illya's answer.

"How? How did I become Heroic Spirit? How did I summon myself that is impossible I am still alive but but but Throne of Heroes is outside of time so you come from the future!" Illya hysterically spoke her monologue. She started pacing back and forth. "What kind of life did I have? I must have won the Holy Grail War to made a legend. Yes my lifespan after that only extended for one year so there was no other chance to make another legend. Is that why I looked identical? No I stopped growing for several years now. How did I obtain that mystic code and those skills?..."

"Stop stop stop calm down." Berserker tried to calm Illya but Illya grabbed her collars instead and shook her. "Tell me! What happened in the future! How did I die? Did I fulfill my mission?"

"Whaaaa" Berserker was shaken and became dizzy.

Fortunately, a help was coming. The pink magical stick flew from Berserker's hand and strike Illya's head on the top. "Calm down!"

"Oooucchh. Ueeh? Eh?" Illya rubbed her painful head in confusion, staring at the flying talking magical stick.

"There is no need to ask Illya-chan about that. Instead, I will show you!" The stick said. It then flew to Illya's wrist and rubbed its shaft with some of Illya's remaining blood.

"Now do me a favor and hold me!" The pink stick said and hovered right in front of Illya, presenting itself.

"Wait, Ruby! What are you doing?" Berserker realized what was happening, but she was too late. Illya grabbed the pink stick with her right hand, her expression curious.

"Blood seal verified! Touch registration completed! Making secondary user account." The stick called Ruby was speaking, and Illya was having a second thought about whatever would happen. She tried to free her hand but she found out that she couldn't do it. Her hand stubbornly held the talking stick.

"Contract established. Now, transform!"

After a transformation sequence, Illya was now wearing an identical frilly pink outfit as Berserker.

"What is thiiiiiiiissssss?" Illya screamed after seeing her new clothes.

"You should warn me before doing that. Look what happened to me," said a naked Berserker. She sighed and called, "Sapphire."

Something flew out from Berserker's hair. A blue circle with golden six-pointed star inside, it hovered in the air and speak. "Yes, Ilya-sama?"

"I need to transform to get clothed." Berserker held out her hand. The mystic code grew out a shaft, and now it looked very similar to Kaleidostick Ruby, as a magical wand. Berserker grasped it and transform into a blue-themed outfit.

"Servant, answer me. What is this." Illya said with seething anger. Obviously she referred to her clothes and the annoying pink stick that refused to leave her hand.

"How rude. That's not a way for talking with yourself." Berserker said while straightening her clothes. "As for your question. Long story short, I became a Magical Girl." Berserker jumped and flew several meters above ground. She hovered in the air and surveyed the area. While she was doing that, she asked Ruby, "I thought you are mine. How come you can get contracted with another person?"

Ruby answered from her place on Illya's hand. "Oh, well, it will not work with another person, but it will work with _her._ Based on your legend and mine, I can only contract with two person. One Tohsaka Rin and Illyasviel von Einzbern. Any other person would fail. You see, your Master here is also Illyasviel von Einzbern, even if she is not you. But I suppose an alternate universe version work fine."

Berserker tilted her head, trying to process the information. "Is that true, Sapphire?" She crosschecked with the other Kaleidostick. Because she would not accept anything Ruby said at face value. She got pranked too many times to count by her wand.

"Yes, it is." The blue stick said. "I myself can only be contracted by three person. Luvia-sama, Miyu-sama, and Illyasviel-sama."

Berserker grimaced. "I hope I will not have to fight them." She descended and stood in front of Illya. "But there is also a chance that they will not appear. So," Berserker looked at Illya in the eyes. "Will you answer my question, Master?"


	3. Einzbern

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All the characters and setting belong to TYPEMOON**

 **=00000=**

A silver haired figure ran through snowy forest.

Her small feet trudged through snow, but she was not paying attention to the road. Her eyes were half opened, holding back tears that blurred her vision.

Her right foot tangled with something, making her lose balance. Illyasviel von Einzbern fell to the ground face first.

Laying facedown on the snow, the half homunculus began to cry.

 _Why? Why was the world so unfair?_

And of all the Servants in the Throne of Heroes, why did she summon **_her_**?

Learning that you have an alternate self that ascended to the Throne of Heroes was a surprise, but not really that unbelievable. She knew that The Root was outside linear time, so it was a possibility. The reason of her grief was that… _**that girl**_ – Berserker, had everything that Illya wished for.

Berserker came from a world – a timeline – where Emiya Kiritsugu didn't abandon Illyasviel von Einzbern. Where her papa chose to protect her instead, sacrificing his ideal.

Illya and Berserker was in the middle of exchanging information and answering each other questions, but when Illya realized this fact, the revelation became too unbearable, too overwhelming, she impulsively ran away.

Illya couldn't stand Berserker right now. She couldn't bear to see her Servant. She couldn't tolerate _**her**_ existence.

Because it reminded her of everything she had lost.

Why? Why _**her**_? Why _**she**_ was happy while I was not? **_She_** could happily live with her family and went on to become a hero, saving a world from destruction or crap like that, while Illya must be abandoned and now…. Illya would go to a battle royale and die in the end.

 _'It's_ _ **her**_ _fault. Everything must be_ _ **her**_ _fault._ _ **She**_ _took away everything from me.'_

Illya knew that her dark thoughts were irrational, but she couldn't help it.

 _'I refuse to work with her. I will summon a different Servant. Herakles, as the original plan'_

Another irrational thought, as she perfectly knew that one Master could only summon one Servant, but who care about that! She would do it, even if it violated the rule and technically impossible.

Impossible was nothing, compared to having her as Servant.

Illya slowly got up from the snowy ground, rubbing her cold hands and face. She slowly but steadily walked to her destination.

Without looking back, she walked forward

 **=%=break=%%=**

"Are you sure you want to leave her like that?"

The pink and gold Mystic Code, Kaleidostick Ruby, asked her user. Ruby was thrown away when her temporary user suddenly bolted away without warning, so she returned back to Berserker.

"Well, she looked like she is upset about something. I think we should give her time to calm down." Berserker said, wearing the blue-purple outfit that Sapphire provided.

The three of them were flying above the forest, following this world's Illya as she headed to unknown destination. They maintained a careful distance, hiding from view.

"I have some guesses about what made her react like that." Berserker said. She explained more to the two wands.

If her father and mother didn't choose her life over the Einzbern's wish, Berserker-Illya would be used as the core for the 4th Holy Grail War. But there might be a timeline where Kiritsugu sacrificed her daughter. It might be this one.

"So she was upset after hearing that there is an alternate possibility that her father and mother choose something different? Well, that's understandable, I suppose." Sapphire said.

"But I thought Kiritsugu was supposed to become Master, while Illyasviel became the Grail vessel? Why is Illyasviel of this timeline became a Master?" Ruby asking out loud. "She can't win the War if she transform into the Grail vessel halfway."

"I don't see papa and mama… I mean, Kiritsugu and Irisviel of this timeline. Something's wrong." Berserker said.

They fell into silence for a while, and then it looked like Master-Illya reached her destination. Berserker-Illya and the two Kaleidosticks descended and spied from cover.

"What is she doing?" Berserker-Illya asked.

"She drew a magical circle using liquid mercury, which conveniently stashed in that hole over there. And then that flat surfaced boulder is a makeshift altar, and that stone thing on it, I bet it's a catalyst." Ruby answered.

"Why do you know all that?" Berserker-Illya asked.

"One didn't become involved with your family and Holy Grail War, and not researching about it later. Besides, as a Servant, or part of one, the Grail supplied the necessary information." The pink stick answered.

"Yeah. But it didn't tell us what iteration of Holy Grail War is this, or what happened in the previous one." Berserker-Illya whined. And then she exclaimed. "Is she doing what I am thinking she is doing?"

They heard the other Illyasviel chanting in solemn voice, standing in the middle of the clearing. She stood in front of a summoning circle, concentrating her prana.

 _"…. – Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos. Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am she who commands those chains….."_

Berserker-Illya rolled her eyes. Did her Master want to summon another Servant, and a Berserker at that?

Of course, it failed spectacularly. The summoning circle flashed, but it eventually sizzled out and the light went out.

Master-Illya dropped down to her knees, sobbing in despair.

Berserker-Illya decided to come out of hiding. "Do you really dislike me that much, that you prefer to summon a new Servant?"

Master-Illya flinched when she heard the voice, and jerked her head to the source. But after a brief glare, she turned her eyes back to the ground and continued her sob. "Go away! I don't want to see you!"

Berserker-Illya was taken aback by the hate in her Master's voice. She carefully, gently, asked, "What is the problem? I don't think I managed to offend my Master just a few minutes after my summoning." After a thought, she asked, "Was it my sexy pose?"

"You won't understand."

"Then make me understand. I can't if you just cry like that." Berserker-Illya said, immediately regretting her tone. Maybe it was too harsh.

Master-Illya sobbed again for a while, but then she went into a monologue. She ranted, whined, and raged on how miserable her life was. Once she started, the words kept flowing like water from broken dam. That her papa and mama was gone, abandoning her in the cold castle. That she had to be cut open again and again, suffering pain and agony to add more magic circuit.

That her lifespan was just more than a year. That she would die anyway, becoming the vessel of Holy Grail when all seven Servants entered her.

"Wait, how will you win the War if you became the vessel?" Berserker-Illya interrupted the monologue.

"How ignorant. And you claim to be an Einzbern?" Master-Illya said, trying to be condescending but failing, with nose full of snot and red eyes.

And then came a complicated explanation about obtaining Third Magic, which Berserker-Illya didn't really understand. Something about six Servants died, and then Illya wore a special dress, and then by the death of the seventh Servant, the path to the Root opened.

"Wait wait wait. I will die?" Berserker-Illya interrupted again, finger pointing at herself. "That's not what I heard. I don't wanna die."

"Yeah. All Servants will die, if everything works according to the plan." Master-Illya said, with lack of emotion in her voice. "The Servants doesn't know. And the Command Spell, I am supposed to keep one for that last order, telling my Servant to commit suicide."

Berserker-Illya was now horrified. No wonder her parents stopped this madness.

Master-Illya didn't care about Berserker-Illya mental state and kept talking. That the Einzbern just want to win no matter what. That her function as human will be gone after absorbing fifth Servant. That Illya should activate a grand magic called Heaven's Feel in the end. Without any specified target in mind, so maybe she would just materialize her soul if noone else present.

She lamented that her papa didn't come back after killing her mama. And then he adopted a boy as a son. She hated her papa and the boy for for taking her father from her. It must be the boy's fault that papa didn't come back.

"A boy? Hmm… maybe he is a really nice person after you talk to him? And great at cooking? Oh, it's nothing. Keep going." Berserker-Illya said something, but she told Master-Illya to continue after Master-Illya pouted.

"I will take revenge! I will kill papa, and that boy also, I will make him suffer! Maybe I will behead him and keep the head alive. Or I will transfer his soul to a doll, let him be my playmate forever. Or I will….."

Wow. Just wow. This alternate version of her had a really twisted personality.

She now realized how blessed her life was, compared to this omni-tragedy. Maybe she should have a talk with this Einzbern family later. Now she understood why her parents never mention them before they had to.

Well, Berserker-Illya had learned that there were some things constant in multiverse. For example, Emiya Shirou would always get adopted by Emiya Kiritsugu. She was certain that the same thing happen here. Now, she had known two version of Shirou, and both were nice. She should prevent her Master from attacking him.

And also, keep Kiritsugu alive. He must have good reason not to come back for this Illya. Or for... killing this timeline Irisviel.

Although, if the pattern was the same as other multiverse, Shirou would get involved one way or another. He could be chosen as Master, a decent possibility.

Meanwhile, her Master hadn't stopped talking. "I will come here and summon Herakles as Berserker, he will obey me 100% because of his Mad Enhancement, so I will have a tool to do all of that! But nooo, those bloody wolves just had to get in the way, and I had to summon prematurely without catalyst, and I got a frilly, indecent looking magical girl…."

"HEY!"

"….which is another version of me, with silly skills and useless Noble Phantasm…."

"OI!"

"…and malfunctioning Mad Enhancement making her rebellious, who is happier than me, and I am so envious, that it must be her fault. Your fault! That my life is shit! If only, if only you are abandoned by Kiritsugu! Then my Kiritsugu, and my mama will not leave me! If only you are suffering, than I will be happy!"

Master-Illya finished her rant, panting, out of breath. She fell to her back, laying down to face the cloudy sky. Closing her eyes, she mumbled, "If only…. I summoned Herakles…. Hic."

Berserker-Illya was silent, deep in thought. After a minute and Master-Illya stopped sobbing, she said. "Well, I know that Herakles. He is very strong. And it seems that you have a good chance of summoning it if I didn't appear first."

Her Master opened her eyes and got up, sitting on her buttocks. She had a curious expression that say, 'where the hell do you got information about it'

"I have a theory." Berserker-Illya said. "Some things should always be the same across the multiverse. I have crossed to another parallel universe in my lifetime, so my word is a good authority on the matter. One particular Holy Grail War that I know had Herakles as Berserker."

Her Master now sat up straight, listening to her every words in a mix of wonder and suspicion.

"Aaah, that black, muscular gigantic man. He certainly left strong impression." Ruby added.

"I agree. He is arguably the strongest of the eight. At least in raw physical power." Sapphire also commented.

Master-Illya looked down, becoming more depressed after hearing about the Servant she failed to get.

"So… you want to summon Herakles? I can't help you with all the other issues in your life, and I can't understand – all of the things that went wrong in your life. But I can fix this one." Berserker-Illya approached her Master, helping her stand.

Master-Illya stood up and asked in confusion, "H-how? I tried it and – it failed. The rule said – only one Servant summoned for one Master."

Berserker-Illya took out a card from her pocket. A Berserker Class Card. "We are Einzberns, are we not. We cheated the system, and we exploited the loophole."

 **=endchapter=**

 **AN**

I have no idea that having two main characters with the same name…. Basically, identical in almost everything, would be a major hassle.

The narrative must differentiate which Illya thinking and speaking, when one become subject or object, etc

That's why they are referred as Master-Illya and Berserker-Illya for now.

This story will not be updated in the near future, because I wish to see the end of Miyuverse arc of the canon before continuing. It will help prevent any inconsistency. Or maybe even the end of next arc, which I believe will be a holy grail war in Prillya universe


End file.
